


Seijoh Duos

by UshijimasTiddies



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Crushes, Drama, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, First Crush, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, No Volleyball, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rare Pairings, Slow Romance, Students, Work In Progress, seijoh!kageyama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UshijimasTiddies/pseuds/UshijimasTiddies
Summary: AU where Kageyama goes to Seijoh and has quit volleyball, somehow manages to avoid Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Kindachi and Kunimi with the help of his new friends.And those new friends of his were called Kise Ryouta and Kasamatsu Yukio.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Kageyama Tobio/Kise Ryouta, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 28
Kudos: 274





	1. A New Trio!

**Author's Note:**

> all i can say is i love kuroko no basket and haikyuu and dklfjlfd this might actually have another series with kuroko joining the volleyball team as a libero and kise doesn't know lmfao i have that in another google doc but anyways im going to hell for this.

From what Kageyama could observe as his eyes focused on his new friends, he watched on the bleachers as the two dribbled and practiced against other boys. As his eyes go back and forth, he could easily tell that Kasamatsu and Kise were compatible in ways he had yearned for in volleyball, heck they were just as amazing as Iwaizumi and Oikawa are in volleyball. While Kasamatsu was a third year, Kise was just like Kageyama, both new and fresh to Seijoh. It only made Kageyama realize how lonely he'd been in middle school, even now he still felt alienated from his peers. 

* * *

But now, he can remember how he got to be here, sitting comfortably at the gym’s bleachers, watching Kise try out for the basketball team as Kasamatsu continued to bark orders at all the boys on the floor. Kasamatsu reminded him so much of Iwaizumi it kinda scared him, Kageyama wonders if the two were related somehow, god, that would freak him out even more. Plus he didn’t want to see Iwaizumi, not when Oikawa would always be near him, the two were a forcible pair.

Kageyama reflects on the past few hours that the three of them had explored Seijoh, Kasamatsu had made sure they’d do so thoroughly for Kageyama’s sake, Kise had teased Kageyama for having a terrible sense of direction. And that had only made Kageyama feel better about his new school, while he quit volleyball, he knew there was more to life than the game of volleyball. And unlike in middle school, he wouldn’t have to dictate others in a stupid sport, a sport that had made him into a tyrant, for once Kageyama could just be himself with these two new friends of his. 

  
  


It wasn't until he'd met them, as he wandered aimlessly in his new school, completely lost and nervous that he'd see his former teammates that he had bad relations with, besides Iwaizumi that is. 

Kageyama was simply bad at directions, even as he looked down at the small piece of paper in his hands, Seijoh was perhaps a school too large for his liking. So, when Kageyama practically runs into someone, obliviously unaware of two rather tall individuals now focusing on him. 

"Hey? Are you lost?" The spiky haired, dark haired boy calmly says and touches Kageyama's arm. Kageyama gives the boy a nod, wow, he resembled Iwaizumi and that made Kageyama take a step back from the other to only bump into another body. 

“Aww, he’s even shorter than you, senpai! And look at his hair! It’s like a little baby crow’s! So cute!” 

Kageyama turns around and looks up at the blonde who appeared to be taller than the other boy. Kageyama felt tiny with how tall the blonde stood by him, he hadn’t realized the Iwaizumi look-alike had gone over to the blonde and gave him a hard punch on the other’s shoulder. 

“Quit it with your mushy bullshit, Kise, can’t you tell he’s a new student like your dumbass?” 

And there it was again, Kageyama could see Oikawa and Iwaizumi flash before his eyes, even just for a second and his body moved away from them automatically, almost scared that it really was them and that he was hallucinating two different individuals. 

Except Kise’s the one who notices the brief look of fear in Kageyama’s eyes and he walks over to Kageyama and looks at him curiously. 

“I think your abuse against me scared him, senpai, you should learn to stop bullying me!” Kise proceeds to then return his attention back on Kageyama who just stares at him with surprise. Hmm, Kise thought, he was sure he saw the first year look scared for a second, not sure if it was Kasamatsu’s punch that caused that to happen or if the other boy was just genuinely frightened by Kise. Kise didn’t think he looked  _ that  _ mean, so he had to ask the shorter boy why he’d look scared momentarily. 

Kageyama couldn’t help but notice how strikingly bright Kise’s eyes were as they were so golden, Kageyama could swear they resembled a gold coin’s own shine. The look in Kise’s eyes was overwhelming for Kageyama, no one’s really ever looked at him with such ferocity and wonder, it almost has Kageyama wanting to poke Kise’s eyes to stop prying into Kageyama’s own eyes. 

“Kise,” Kasamatsu says warningly, as if he knew what Kise was about to say to the new boy they’d soon befriend. 

But Kise didn’t care, so he asked the boy anyways, because Kise wasn’t as stupid as Aomine always thought he was, he did notice things well enough that he could even tell when something is wrong with Kuroko. Although now he had no ways of even seeing Kurokocchi and that was a tragedy in itself.  _ Damn Akashi and damn the Generation of Miracles.  _

“You looked kinda scared for a bit, um, I hope my  _ mean _ old senpai didn’t frighten you! He’s just known me since middle school and tends to give me a hard time, o-or if I scared you, I can get you something delicious for lunch!” 

For the first time, Kasamatsu can tell that Kise was nervous, the Kise whose always bragging about how good looking he is, or how irresistible his looks are in comparison to everyone around him, Kasamatsu can’t help but be quiet. Kise won this time, because Kise holds his hand out at Kageyama and asks him what his name is. Kasamatsu would have to give Kise more trouble once the basketball tryouts begin after school today, oh, he’d have a hell of a good time giving the newbies a good round of laps. Especially Kise.

“So, what’s your name, I feel bad for talking so much, haha, a lot of my friends think I talk too much, I, Kise Ryouta am unfortunately bad at keeping my loud mouth shut!”

Kageyama actually doesn’t think badly about Kise’s rather impressive communication skills, because unlike Kise, Kageyama struggled with even talking comfortably with strangers. And yet, here he was listening to this friendly blonde talk to him, not think he was a prick or a stuck up asshole. It felt...good. It was as refreshing as pouring water on his face, because Kageyama ignores his thoughts and ignores the fear he had from seeing illusions based upon similar behaviors.

Kageyama looks down at his feet before he smiles brightly at Kise and Kasamatsu. 

“My name’s Kageyama Tobio, I don’t think you should apologize for the fact that you enjoy talking, if anything...I’m kinda jealous.”

Kise and Kasamatsu both stare in shock at Kageyama’s comment on Kise’s never ending talking mannerism, now Kasamatsu knew he was gonna double the training for Kise, for some reason he had a feeling Kageyama would soon get closer to Kise. And damn, if Kasamatsu wasn’t a tiny bit jealous that Kise always manages to charm any person into falling for the damn bastard, well, Kasamatsu would tell himself he was lying to himself. Kise being Kise doesn’t even notice it, how typical Kasamatsu thinks to himself. 

Kise almost looked like he was going to cry of happiness and he had the urge to hug Kageyama right then and there, but Kasamatsu was glaring at him like a lion watching its prey. 

Kageyama glances at the two, he then grabs Kise’s hand and looks at how large Kise’s hands were and how soft they felt. 

Kise couldn’t control himself, he had to hug Kageyama, he didn’t care if his senpai beat him to death for doing so, which it will happen after school no doubt about it. He reciprocates Kageyama’s touch and he gently shakes Kageyama’s hand. 

“You already know my name, but my senpai’s name is Kasamatsu Yukio, and he’s the captain of our basketball team!” Kise excitedly continues to shake Kageyama’s smaller hands, in which they seemed to remind Kise of Kurokocchi, man, he could feel Kasamatsu’s stare. Which only gives him more goosebumps as he and Kageyama stare at one another.

“You know I’m standing right here, I can introduce myself, Kise.” 

Oof, he could tell Kasamatsu was totally irritated by the fact that he had introduced Kasamatsu to Kageyama instead of Kasamatsu himself. 

Kise and Kageyama break their handshake, as Kageyama looks at his hand still in awe at how small they were in comparison to Kise’s. Kise rubs the back of his head in embarrassment as he now realizes that Kasamatsu went up to Kageyama and also held his hand out in front of him.

“Forget what Kise said, let me introduce myself, my name’s Kasamatsu Yukio and yeah I am the captain of the basketball team, do you play any sports, Kageyama?” 

Right, Kageyama had forgotten, with Kise’s height and Kasamatsu being a captain, of course these two would be involved with sports, luckily for him it was with basketball. Kageyama wanted to lie but when he looked at Kasamatsu’s grey eyes and Kise’s very bright ones both waiting for his answer, he knew he’d just tell the truth.  _ Why lie, when you’ve finally got new friends?  _

“Yeah,” Kageyama waits a moment, hesitantly says as he grabs Kasamatsu’s hand for a handshake, “I used to play volleyball, but I quit because...of personal reasons.”

As Kasamatsu absorbed Kageyama’s words, he also found Kageyama’s hands to be much softer than a boy’s hands should be, that they were thinner than his own, even though he and Kageyama didn’t have a big height difference.

Kasamatsu can’t help but feel a bit sorrowful for the fact that Kageyama quit volleyball, though he knew not to ask any more since Kageyama specifically used the term of personal reasons. He was aware of the reasons as to why people quit sports, if anything it reminded him of Kuroko from Teiko. The two were oddly similar, in a really peculiar way. 

Before Kasamatsu can say something, anything to stop the regretful look on Kageyama’s face, Kise interrupts the moment. 

“That’s okay! Have you played basketball before? It’s much more aggressive, fast paced, and might be fun to give it a try, don’t ya think, um, hmm, Tobiocchi or Kageyamacchi?” 

Kasamatsu and Kageyama finally let go from their handshake, Kageyama’s regret has been washed away with a look of confusion at the odd nicknames that Kise had said aloud.

Kasamatsu sighs out, explains,”He kinda adds ‘-cchi’ to his friend’s names, he’s been doing it since, well, forever, thank god he doesn’t with me, but like with his old middle school friends he kept using it so now it’s his thing, if it bothers you I can bully him to not call you that.”

Kageyama laughs softly at Kasamatsu’s threat, he shakes his head at his suggestion. 

“It’s alright, if anything it might help me forget someone in my life who I look up to, even though he was kinda mean to me…”

Kise hated how meek Kageyama looked when he mentioned this ‘someone’, so Kise being Kise, goes up and pulls Kageyama into a hug, a very tight hug from the feel of it as Kageyama looks up at Kise who was wailing dramatically at what Kageyama had said.

“I don’t know who this ‘someone’ is, Tobiocchi, but I  _ would _ so beat him up for hurting someone so  _ innocent _ and  _ cute _ as you!” As Kise then proceeds to remove his arms from Kageyama and brushes his hands through Kageyama’s hair, acting as if it was normal in the first place, Kasamatsu couldn’t believe Kise. Really, Kise had no sense of space, especially for others. 

Before Kasamatsu’s urge to drag Kise’s ass away from Kageyama, he sees Kageyama shake his head, basically telling Kasamatsu that ‘it’s fine if Kise does this’. Which not only freaks Kasamatsu out, but actually humors him that this kid actually likes Kise’s usually annoying tendencies. 

And if that wasn’t impressive, well, Kasamatsu couldn’t think of anyone who was willing to let Kise Ryouta hug them, that is someone who wasn’t a fan of his modeling. 

All Kasamatsu could do was watch the two, waiting for them to move from the hallway, classes would be starting in a few hours, they still had to go grab some breakfast. 

“Hurry up, Kise, I’m sure Kageyama’s just as hungry as I am, quit suffocating him and come.” Kasamatsu had started to walk and soon Kise and Kageyama had escaped from the rather affectionate embrace, Kasamatsu can’t help smirk at the thought of the possibility of Kise falling for this kid. Now that would be hilarious as hell, since Kise’s always been the one to never admit to having such feelings for someone, that love itself wasn’t worth it, and oh how it annoyed Kasamatsu so much. He hated that Kise was a playboy, so maybe it would do him some good to control that ego of his and actually love someone other than his damned looks for once. 

Kasamatsu had that feeling, as he turned his head to see Kageyama and Kise talking about their favorite foods, Kasamatsu knew they had a long day too. As they were going to the cafeteria, they hadn’t noticed two other boys following behind them, but instead of talking like Kageyama and Kise were, they had been watching the three quietly.

“Was that Kageyama?!” Kindaichi whispers to Kunimi, as the three boys slowly fade from the hallways, soon leaving their vision. 

“How the heck would I know, I don’t even think it was, maybe you’re just stupidly obsessed with him.” Kunimi giggles at Kindaichi who was giving him a look of disgust, as if he’d like that tyrant! Especially after what they went through in middle school, yuck!

“Come on, we have to meet our senpais at the gym, maybe next time you should quit dreaming about kissing Kageyama and focusing on volleyball instead.” Kunimi soon walks further and further from Kindaichi who was soon stomping to follow Kunimi, they turn away from the cafeteria and exit to the nearby doors that were nearby the gym. 

As the door clicked, the two boys went from Seijoh’s building, Kageyama had seen that familiar hair and he knew. He knew he’d seen Kindaichi and Kunimi, the dread in his face not only made Kise and Kasamatsu pause and look at those doors, but made them look with concern for Kageyama’s wellbeing. 

“Are you okay, Tobiocchi, did you know those two twerps?” 

Kageyama shakes his head aggressively, but Kasamatsu and Kise could both tell that he knew them and that he appeared to be nervous because of those two kids. 

“Come on, Kageyama, I’m sure Kise’s on the house breakfast and lunch won’t be too bad, you’re lucky he’s buying it for you, he never buys me anything, even though he’s rich as hell, he’s stingy with me.”

“EH?! I am not stingy, I just don’t think you deserve a free meal from me because you’re always bullying me and calling me names!”

Kageyama can’t help but smile at the two bickering like children, he follows them as they finally get to the entrance of the cafeteria which was buzzing with a few other students and had decent lines for specific items. 

And the smell was enticing Kageyama, so he moved along with his two new amazing friends. 

  
  


Maybe his first year wouldn’t be so bad, after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly don't know why im like this and wrote this at 3am lmao, enjoy.


	2. Dango and Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst is fun, yet im crying bc i feel like i need to tell this to my brain 'Y'ALL ARE KILLING ME WITH THIS SHIT' lskfjslfjsf bc im gonna hurt Iwaizumi and Kageyama's relationship so Hard with Kasamatsu and it's gONNA BE FUN AND ANGSTY BABY

The look on Kageyama's face was of pure joy, he'd never seen a school have such reasonable looking food, from the smell, Kageyama knew Kise would buy him whatever he wanted!

So, his eyes waver to see multiple flavors of dangos, something he hadn't eaten that often, simply because he didn't have the money for it as a middle schooler nor would his parents buy him it. 

A flash of a memory arises as he sees the classic pastel green, pink, and white dango. All of a sudden like his mind was being swallowed up by the past, he remembers when Iwaizumi had bought some for the whole team when they'd won their last game together. 

He recalls when Iwaizumi had given him the dango, the sincere smile that will always be cherished in Kageyama's memories, one who never looked down on Kageyama for his skills. When Iwaizumi had grabbed Kageyama ‘s smaller body into a hug. One that was also joined by the rest of the team. Kageyama can remember the stickiness of the dango on his lips, how Iwaizumi had decided with Kageyama’s consent of course if he could clean it off for him. 

And while Kageyama at the time was young and naive, he hadn’t yet understood that his senpai may have found him as cute as a strawberry flavored mochi, in that it caused Iwaizumi to kiss his lips and the whole team only screamed out loudly and dramatically as they watch Iwaizumi practically making Kageyama blush from head to toe. 

Kageyama hadn’t forgotten that Iwaizumi Hajime out of everyone on their team had actually enjoyed Kageyama’s company, not only did he protect him from the likes of evil Oikawa, but had supported Kageyama’s love for volleyball, at least back then. Sometimes Kageyama had wished Iwaizumi had chosen _him_ instead of Oikawa, sometimes there was that anger he can’t help but have towards Iwaizumi. 

And maybe it was because the other had Oikawa clinging onto him instead of Kageyama who had wanted to be near Iwaizumi more often than a young middle schooler should want with their senpai. While that was kinda true for Oikawa, but his fondness for Iwaizumi simply overpowers his adoration of Oikawa’s amazing serves. And Oikawa wasn’t as nice as Iwaizumi, the time he was nice to Kageyama was full of fake smiles and the mask that basically tells you that Oikawa doesn’t like you and never will. That’s how Kageyama saw it, if anything could be one of the reasons why he became like a tyrant in his third year. To cope one has to adapt and change, for Kageyama it had only made him into a person that was so unlikable, even he hates himself now for it.

Dangos reminded him of how he’d developed feelings for Iwaizumi Hajime. The sticky feeling on his lips only fueled the heat of the kiss he can still remember, how Iwaizumi’s personality was full of genuineness and care. 

He hadn’t realized those memories had actually made the warm feeling of a wetness fill up in his eyes, because Kise’s ever so soft voice pulls him out of those memories, good thing, because he may have remembered the disgust in Oikawa’s eyes when Iwaizumi had kissed him. 

The never ending hate that Oikawa had for him, it only makes Kageyama tremble and feel paranoid that Oikawa might see him at Seijoh and kill him and verbally call him out from everything he did wrong in middle school. Kageyama also didn’t want Iwaizumi to see him and argue with Oikawa, which only made Kageyama’s resentment for Iwaizumi drip like his heart was bleeding, in which it was. 

Because he’ll never understand why he was never good enough to reach Iwaizumi’s eyes. 

* * *

And Kageyama isn’t even aware that he’s suddenly pulled into someone’s arms, in this case it was Kise’s considering the other boys arms were longer and definitely held muscles a normal high schooler wouldn’t have. Kise was rubbing his back tenderly, bit by bit, Kageyama could see that Kasamatsu had gone over to get dangos with Kise’s wallet in his hand. 

So, they had seen that Kageyama had been staring at the dangos for a reasonable amount of time. 

Kise’s hold on him doesn’t waver nor does it loosen, as Kise sings a melody as he waits for Kasamatsu to bring the oh so desired dangos that Kageyama had been eying for about five minutes straight. But Kise can’t help but look down at Kageyama’s sad expression, the boy looked obviously upset over something, as his eyes were shining as if he were about to cry, like he was on the brink of falling apart like a doll in Kise’s hands. 

This only made Kise mad, yet he can only keep that to himself as he turns on his gentle Kise mode, before Kasamatsu has the time to comfort Kageyama instead of Kise. Kise knew all his friends didn’t trust Kise with their emotions, even Kise himself wasn’t so sure of his ability to keep people’s heads up, as his ego sometimes got in the way of that. 

But this time Kise was serious, he wouldn’t mess this up, for Kageyama’s sake. 

So Kise can’t help but give Kageyama another squeeze, then lets go of Kageyama from his arms, grabs boths Kageyama’s hands and holds them together in front of him. 

“Tobiocchi,” Kise’s voice is laced with such kindness, it wakes Kageyama up from his stupor and he doesn’t know what to do when he watches with large eyes that Kise had lowered his face down to Kageyama’s hands being held by Kise himself, it was as if it was in slow motion and yet it happens so quickly that Kageyama has no time to think about Iwaizumi or Oikawa for that matter. Kise’s stunning eyes pierce through him as Kise doesn’t look anywhere else and just focuses on looking at Kageyama. 

Kise just gives Kageyama a confident smile as he then presses his lips onto Kageyama’s hands, the sensation causes Kageyama’s legs to feel weak and his stomach to churn with an odd feeling that he couldn’t describe, because little did he know that Kise would do something like this to him. No one had ever given him such affection, except for Iwaizumi. 

He has no words and simply watches Kise remove himself from his hands, yet he doesn’t let go of Kageyama’s hands that were being held so close together. 

“Please don’t cry over dangos,” Kise says teasingly, there was a look in his eyes that Kageyama notices as they resemble the eyes of passion and sincerity and it burns his insides as if Kise’s personality itself could burn through Kageyama’s locked walls that his past has given to him. 

Kise easily breaks it like it was nothing.

That frightened Kageyama, yet…

It excited him as he simply cracked up at Kise’s comment, while other people would have asked if he was alright, Kise had approached it with something silly. And it not only showed that Kise was a lot more perceptive than Kageyama had thought, but that Kise was the complete opposite of what Oikawa was. 

His laughter is full of life, it’s like he lets go momentarily as his laugh rains all over Kise’s ears. 

Kise himself starts to laugh too, the two are just laughing together as Kasamatsu jogs over to where they stood, far from the lines as Kise had practically annoyed Kasamatsu to go get their breakfast, well, Kasamatsu had no energy in the morning to argue with the likes of a already cheery Kise. A very annoyingly happy Kise. 

Kasamatsu didn’t have to worry though, he’d get revenge after school, basketball was on his side today and Kise would have to suffer through the training hell just as Kasamatsu had to enforce it. 

“And what the hell is going on here? Is there some joke I don’t know of, or is Kise so stupid he’s laughing at the fact that you called him a weirdo, Kageyama?”

Kise’s laughter pauses as both he and Kageyama’s eyes lighten up when they see the five dangos in Kasamatsu’s hands. 

“Ah, shit, fine, I get one, you and Kageyama get two, damn if that isn’t generous of you, Kise.” Kasamatsu says the last part of his sentence sarcastically, knowing how Kise wouldn’t pay for two damn dangos for him but for Kageyama he did it with little hesitation. Kasamatsu can only pray to the gods that Kageyama manages to make Kise buy Kasamatsu stuff, but that would be a miracle. 

“Thank you, senpai!” 

Kasamatsu, not paying attention to who said thank you, simply passes out the dangos to the two, once they have them in their hands, Kasamatsu closes his eyes as he takes a bite into the dango and waves it in the air.

“Yeah, yeah, no need to thank me, Kise, your stingy ass only let me get one, that’s just cruel.”

Kise turns away from Kageyama and pinches Kasamatsu’s arm for not only calling him stingy for the second time of the day, but that he thought Kageyama had been Kise and not only insulted the poor boy at the same time. 

“Oi, idiot, don’t pinch me! I’m pretty sure you just thanked me for getting the damn dangos.” 

Kasamatsu is rubbing at his arm, but Kise’s giving him an unusually cold stare. Almost like Kasamatsu had done something wrong, in which he was confused and didn’t realize that it was Kageyama who had called him _senpai._

_Oh._

“It was Tobiocchi who said thank you, you’re supposed to be a good senpai and here you are insulting both of your kouhais, how rude is he, Tobiocchi? Unbelievable, give me back that dango!” 

_Oh wow._ Kasamatsu felt his entire face warm up incredibly fast, like somehow it got really hot where he stood, even though the cafeteria was cool and ventilated. He sorta just scratches his head and looks at his shoes to avoid looking at Kageyama and Kise’s stares.

Kise couldn’t believe this, Kasamatsu basically embarrassed himself and looked like a child who got yelled at by his mother, pfff, it made Kise burst into a hysterical laughter.

While Kageyama just eats his dango, he can’t help but enjoy how Kise and Kasamatsu interacted with each other, it was so carefree and made Kageyama feel better about choosing Seijoh as a school. 

It no longer mattered that Oikawa was here, no, because he has Kise to scratch out that part of his memories. And the same goes for Iwaizumi, who needs someone that clearly has feelings for the person Kageyama was bullied by, no matter how nice Iwaizumi was, Kageyama knew better than to trust the likes of him anymore. 

He has Kasamatsu now, his new senpai. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to shorten this chapter to just the cafeteria, next chapter should be ending of breakfast, eventually them showing Kageyama where his class is and oof Kise figures out he and Kages have same class and chaos ensues etc. 
> 
> Anyhoo enjoy this rather angsty chapter bc i like making Kageyama hurt emotionally like the bastard I am.


	3. Exploring Seijoh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's so cute that it'll make you cry ;D out of sadness.

To forget Oikawa and Iwaizumi was not an easy feat, especially when his new friends reminded him that he needed to move on, yet the never ending thoughts twist his heart into complications as if he his mind was telling him to not forget the ones he’d once loved, but for now he barely manages to escape those feelings and overwhelming thoughts. 

For Kise was basically holding onto his hand tightly as they had finished their breakfast, Kasamatsu had decided that they’d show Kageyama the entire school, since Kise was already familiar with the school as he’d often come by to annoy Kasamatsu, even when he shouldn’t have been at a high school instead of his own. 

Kise’s aura seemingly cheers Kageyama up a bit, for now, Kageyama lets himself enjoy the excitement and positivity that is radiated off of Kise like the amber eyed boy was resembling the luminous light of the sun in early spring. 

While Kasamatsu was the surrounding blue sky that not only made Kageyama’s entire being acknowledge that the two boys enjoyed his presence, as Kasamatsu smiled at Kageyama and directed him towards the stairs, even though Kise would soon drag Kageyama over there. 

It kind of reminded Kageyama of the so called miracles that’s often talked about in religion, in a way he could think of Kise as a strange miracle considering Kageyama himself had doubts of his ability to maintain a conversation nor even be able to make friends. Somehow, Kise had slashed his assumptions into pieces and drowned his anxieties about starting school, especially a school where his former teammates went to. Kise seemed to push boundaries that not even Kageyama could understand, but one thing’s for sure, it was the passion that Kise had for basketball that not only captivated Kageyama but may help him find his love for volleyball again. 

Kise’s voice wakes Kageyama up from his thoughts once more, Kageyama can feel his mouth turn into a shy smile as he looks back and forth between Kasamatsu and Kise, waiting for what they needed to say to him. 

“Tobiocchi! Show me your schedule again, please?” 

Kageyama nods and Kise lets go of his hand so he can get the paper out of his uniform’s pockets, Kageyama had to admit the light tannish brown plaid pants were kinda ugly on him, he wouldn’t say that out loud of course. Kise would probably hound him and tell him that wasn’t true, his senpai would agree as well and be a little more subtle about it rather than Kise’s overdramatic self. It’s not like Kageyama was ugly, no, quite the opposite if anything, but in his eyes he saw himself as looking odd and unapproachable as Kindaichi had told him from the past. 

He quickly holds out the slightly crumpled paper to Kise, but before Kise can grab it, it’s Kasamatsu who pinches it out of Kageyama’s hands like the flash on a camera, it’s gone in both of their eyes.

“If _anybody_ is showing him Seijoh, it would be me, Kise. I am his senpai, the captain of the basketball team, doesn’t seem right if I let another kouhai show a kouhai the entirety of the school.”

Kise’s obviously upset that Kasamatsu decided to be Kageyama’s orientation leader, Kise wanted to do that! 

“That’s not fair! Just because you’re my senpai doesn’t mean you have the right to lead Tobiocchi around instead of me! I should be the one to-” Kise was interrupted from the tangent he was about to unleash on Kasamatsu, as he feels cold slender hands wrap like a noose onto his own hands and is leading him to where Kasamatsu stood. 

His senpai had the nerve to give him that look, the one where Kasamatsu knew he’d bested Kise when it came to explaining things to others, this was no exception. It just irked Kise, because he was intrigued by Kageyama, that it felt like Kasamatsu had cheated to be honest. _Just because he was their upperclassmen and the captain of the basketball team, hmph_ , Kise begrudgingly lets himself walk with Kageyama holding onto him like a child would to its mother. It was quite endearing for Kise, how cute Tobiocchi was at the moment. 

* * *

He wanted to hug him and squeal about how cool Kageyama’s fingers were against his, even though they’d warmed up by now. Kise couldn’t resist it, he loved the way his longer fingers held onto Kageyama’s, as if they fit together perfectly. 

Kise’s in a daze as Kasamatsu says something to him that he ignores, because all he can think of right now is how squishy Kageyama’s cheeks looked up close and what it would be like to kiss that porcelain skin. It reminded him of Kuroko’s skin, the two looked like pristine dolls, Kise would die because of the two. Actually, Kise was dying right now, as his cheeks slightly flush, it wasn’t normal for him to think about kissing another boy, unless it was Kuroko, who only rejected him back in middle school. But to think that Kise might actually like Tobio, well, Kise’s crush on Kuroko be damned, Tobiocchi could be his instead. 

The thought of that made Kise realize he was having really homosexual thoughts, that Kasamatsu’s glare was about to explode into a yell. Kise knew he was in for another bruise on his shoulder, more practice after school, and a lecture about how rude Kise was being to Kageyama for just staring at the school walls while dreaming about maybe kissing Kageyama’s desirable cheeks. 

  
  


“You fucking idiot, are you deaf?!” Kasamatsu snaps at Kise, he aggressively sighs out because he can’t really do anything about Kise’s daydreaming mode, whatever the fuck that even meant, Kasamatsu hated those terms that Kise somehow made up. They only made Kise more obnoxious and childish when the moron uses them in games and in his everyday life.

Kasamatsu walks on the first step as he holds his hand out to Kageyama, doesn’t focus on the stupid look on Kise’s face, but instead on Kageyama’s neutral one. 

Strong grey eyes meet with deep blue ones that almost look black but the closer you were to Kageyama you could tell that they were a beautiful blue that winds up captivating people, just as it was happening with Kasamatsu. 

Kasamatsu can’t help but feel a little nervous at how calm Kageyama was around Kise, he couldn’t understand how Kageyama could tolerate Kise as well as Kasamatsu could, that only ignited a little fire in Kasamatsu’s steel heart. 

“Come, Kageyama, try to get _that_ dumbass to hold onto you, I don’t want him to catch the attention of any annoying fangirls of his that might see him, when I tell you this I’m doing you a favor, because this moron doesn’t know how to say ‘no’ like a normal human being.”

“That’s not true, senpai!!! Don’t tell Tobiocchi lies about me! I’m not a playboy, Tobiocchi, please don’t misunderstand my senpai’s cruel words, he’s just a big bully who wants me to buy him lunch because he’s broke.”

Kise’s giving Kageyama a worrisome look, Kasamatsu simply looks exhausted that Kise’s just so dense, he wasn’t bullying Kise, in fact he was just giving Kageyama a warning, one that would be needed soon once all three of them get to their classes. Kasamatsu wouldn’t be able to protect Kageyama from the hoards of girls, that’s what makes Kasamatsu worry for Kageyama’s wellbeing. 

Not only that but if he recalls from visiting Kise at his old middle school, the girls were like rhinos, nothing would stop them from crowding to Kise, it got so bad that Kasamatsu who was already a high school student had fallen and gotten his ass thrown to the side and pummeled by the crowd of girls. It was an embarrassing and horrible experience for Kasamatsu, he wouldn’t wish that to happen to an innocent boy like Kageyama. 

* * *

From the sounds of Kageyama’s past with volleyball, Kasamatsu had the feeling Kageyama had other demons he was facing, that’s why he had to warn him of the downsides of being friends with someone like Kise. 

There’s a reason why Kise is able to afford the things he can, for Kise was a model, Kasamatsu wanted Kise to hurry up and tell Kageyama that. 

However, Kageyama breaks through Kasamatsu’s thinking, as Kageyama’s hands grasp at his own, Kasamatsu had forgotten he’d held his hand out towards Kageyama. 

The sudden sensation of Kageyama’s hands causes Kasamatsu to freeze and make eye contact with Kise who was starting to giggle at him like he knew what just happened to Kasamatsu. 

Like Kise experienced it, the way Kageyama’s hands felt on his own was a foreign sensation for Kasamatsu. He’d never touched another boy’s hand like this, not even Kise’s, not even his father’s. It...wasn’t too bad. Kasamatsu couldn’t help but wrap his fingers around Kageyama’s, now having the nerves to move his body again, all three of them looked like a group of kindergartners playing follow the leader, that only humors Kasamatsu. 

“Senpai looks like he’s in love with Tobiocchi’s hands, you _know_ we only have two more hours before classes start, senpai? Earth to senpai!” Kise waves his unoccupied hand and gets an irritated glare from Kasamatsu who doesn’t move up the stairs just yet.

“Then maybe think about the consequences of being friends with the likes of you, Kise, tell him that you work as a model and that you’re popular amongst batshit girls who would kill your own friends to get close to you, moron.”

_Ah, right._ How could Kise forget the pain of being beautiful, then again how could he ever forget the memory of Kasamatsu getting thrown around like a ragdoll and getting yelled at by girls, pfft, it only makes Kise’s giggles turn into a burst of laughter.

“I don’t know _why_ I even try to help, Kageyama, just be sure to run as fast as you can from Kise if you hear a girl shriek ‘Oh my god it’s Kise Ryouta!’ that’s a call of death.”

Kageyama gives Kasamatsu a small nod, he pulls Kise’s hand to get his attention, maybe to help Kasamatsu out, as Kasamatsu looked like he was about to murder Kise for wasting the time they should have been up the stairs.

“Alright then, the first floor is mainly third and second year classes, so,” Kasamatsu gestures with his free hand at the floor they were about to leave, as now Kageyama and Kise were on the first step, right beside Kasamatsu. 

“Hmph, you’re going to make Tobiocchi fall asleep with how slow this orientation is taking, senpai. I-” 

Kasamatsu feels like a vein’s about to burst from his head, all he does is calm himself, because he interrupts Kise from continuing to complain about who gets to show Kageyama around the school. Kasamatsu hates that Kise’s probably the worst kouhai to have in the world, for the fact that Kise was not only a genius in other sports, but that at times Kise was a no good smartass. 

Though he wasn’t book smart by any means, at least from what Kasamatsu could remember he had to get tutoring from one of his team mates on Teiko, probably the broccoli head megane who enjoyed chemistry for some god awful reason. Kasamatsu knew better, when Kise starts to complain, fuck, Kise will complain for the entire time he shows Kageyama around. Kasamatsu knows the only thing he can do is at least let Kise share what’s supposed to be Kasamatsu’s responsibility as the senior of the two. 

* * *

“Fine, we’ll both show him around the school, now shut the hell up and let me explain thoroughly for Kageyama, don’t you remember how lost he was when we met him?” 

As the three walk up the stairs, still holding each other's hands, Kageyama chuckles when he can hear the quiet words that Kasamatsu says to himself, not even aware that Kageyama could hear him, while Kise was singing something.

“Stupid Kise,” Kasamatsu murmurs to himself in particular, then he hears Kageyama’s light chuckle at what he’d said. His face burns up and he just focuses on dragging his legs up the stairs, out of all of them, Kageyama was the least fazed by the annoyingly long way up the stairs. 

Kise had been singing some rather peculiar lyrics, but it was how smooth and soft Kise’s voice sung that caused Kageyama’s heart to flutter as they took each step up the white stairs. 

The silence with Kasamatsu, only makes Kise’s singing wrap itself around Kageyama’s ears and gives him goosebumps at the lyrics that are swirling out of Kise’s mouth in a beautiful melody, how even Kise’s voice was just as gorgeous as his appearance was. It only made Kageyama yearn to be able to reach Kise’s eyes and to hold himself on the same level as Kise, to possibly become close to Kise just as Kasamatsu was to him. 

_“Ohh's life is like a joke.”_

_“Joke,”_

_“Don't deny yourself easily.”_ _  
_

_“_ Y _ou own your world,”_

_“No one can define you.”_

The words that Kise’s voice harmoniously sings out is now engraving itself into Kageyama’s mind, for now he’d have to remember those lyrics to erase the memories of his past trauma, little did Kise know that he’d given something to Kageyama that would help him love himself.

Kise’s singing stops as they finally reach the second floor, Kasamatsu and Kageyama both look at Kise with curious glances, more or less Kasamatsu points at the left of him which had plenty of classroom doors and then to the right had a couple but not as much as the left. 

“To the left is going to be general classes that consist of mainly first years and second years, then to the right is a few second year classrooms that are kinda mixed because the morons who are in charge of this school thought it’d be an okay idea to have a few mixed classes, in which it isn’t. First years are…” Kasamatsu stops himself as he slaps his head, “Right as I was saying you might have a mixed class next year, but for this year you’ll be with kids in your grade, let’s pray that you don’t get a class with Kise.”

Kise is offended, scoffs at Kasamatsu as he lets go of Kageyama’s hand. 

“Senpai, I highly doubt I’m any worse than the other brats in our grade, if anything I would be his savior in comparison to them, actually, hehe, I’d be his _miracle._ Get it?” 

Kasamatsu also lets go of Kageyama’s hand, Kageyama feels a bit disappointed that he no longer held Kise’s long and nimble fingers or Kasamatsu’s rough and calloused hands. _It’s not fair_ , Kageyama wanted to say, but he kept it to himself because why would he ever say something so out of character. God, Kageyama wished he had some milk right now, because he can’t help but notice a vending machine right by the water fountain in the middle of the area that stood between the sides that consisted of classrooms and walls.

“Kise, I swear to god, you need to stop with the stupid miracle jokes, it’s not funny and the generation of miracles don’t even matter here!”

“HUH?! You know I’m a part of them, I’m stronger than you, senpai! And they aren’t stupid, I think Tobiocchi appreciates them, hm, don’t you Tobiocchi, eh?!” Kise’s eyes widened as Kageyama had disappeared from where he once stood.

Kasamatsu and Kise both quickly looked around as Kageyama was no longer standing beside them. 

“What the hell, Kise, because of you-”

“Shut up, he’s just by the vending machine, look!” Kise points out at the raven haired boy who leaned down to pick up the drink from below, Kasamatsu turns away from even looking at Kageyama’s ass. Not that he would look, dear god he wasn’t like that, but his eyes noticed that Kise was watching Kageyama like a hawk.

“What the fuck, Kise! Stop watching him like that, creep!” 

* * *

But Kise can’t stop. In fact, he’s mesmerized on the spot at the way Kageyama’s body is built, how slim he was in comparison to Kise himself. Kageyama’s already running back to them, Kise can’t help but gulp as Kageyama’s happily looking at them with a milk carton in his hand.

Milk. Was that something Tobiocchi _enjoyed_ , because Kise could swear the boy was vibing with the milk in his hands, like literally vibing with it because Kise and Kasamatsu watch as Kageyama’s lips sip at the small straw and he appeared to be in absolute bliss just by simply drinking milk.

And fuck, Kise’s not trying to be a pervert or anything, but...he kinda wished...dear lord...he kinda wished he could drink the milk out of Kageyama’s mouth. Agh, it only reminds him of Kuroko’s love for vanilla milkshakes, for fuck’s sake it’s too adorable for Kise’s big heart. 

Even Kasamatsu noticed the way Kageyama was looking at them, his eyes looked brighter than before and it looked like he had the energy to walk around the school now. There was no longer that fear from earlier when they’d met, instead it was replaced with Kageyama’s stunning smile. 

Kasamatsu felt like his heart had gotten stabbed right then and there.

“Kise-san, Kasamatsu-san are you guys alright?” Kageyama’s voice is drenched in a mellow tone, that alone brings both Kasamatsu and Kise back to reality. 

Kasamatsu wants to give Kageyama a pat for finally saying his name instead of using senpai, he actually would prefer it if Kageyama called him by his name with honorifics, it’s refreshing to hear slip out of Kageyama’s mouth. 

Kasamatsu raises his hand and ruffles Kageyama’s hair, “I’d prefer it if you called me Kasamatsu-san instead of senpai, Kageyama, it sounds good when you say it. Plus _this_ moron has overused the word senpai that I can only associate that word with him as I had mistaken you earlier, I feel bad for that still.” 

Kageyama nods in understanding, then proceeds to drink his milk, then gazes at Kise instead.

“Hey moron, it’s your turn to show him around the school, more specifically what classroom he’ll be in for the year, _shit_ , okay here’s the paper, I thought I’d lost it.” Kasamatsu hands the paper back to Kise, Kise grabs it like a wild animal he looks at it with an intense focus. 

Kasamatsu just shakes his head as he and Kageyama wait for Kise’s reaction. 

* * *

“Tobiocchi’s in the same class as me!!” Kise squeals in delight, now knowing that he and Kageyama share a class together, how lucky! 

Kageyama stares at Kise in surprise, yet inside his mind was all over the place with buzzed excitement, the comfort of having Kise be with him for the whole year, he didn’t have to hold onto fear like he did in middle school. The miracle that’s in front of him, that is bouncing up and down as he also lifts Kageyama up. 

And holy shit, Kise was strong if he could lift a 5’9 Kageyama Tobio, not that Kageyama was fat, so that too was probably why Kise could pick him up from the floor with such ease it makes Kageyama a little uneasy to be lifted like a cat. 

Kasamatsu takes a careful notice and he barks at Kise to stop.

“Calm the fuck down, Kise, also put Kageyama down, you’re such a damn show off honestly.” 

Kise obeys and slowly puts Kageyama back on his feet, Kageyama doesn’t want Kise to leave his proximity just yet, for once Kageyama should repay Kise and give him something that shows that Kageyama appreciates him for becoming his friend.

As Kise pulls his hands away from Kageyama’s arms, Kageyama stops Kise by turning his body to face Kise and he edges closer and closer to Kise that Kasamatsu has to wonder what the hell Kageyama was going to do. 

Instead of Kise being the one to hug, it was actually Kageyama, Kise felt his blood rush to his head and he could feel Tobiocchi’s slim chest, those gentle arms, the strong grip of Tobiocchi’s hands wrap around his back. 

And oh my god, did it feel amazing for Kise.

Kageyama says quietly, “We should go see the gym now, Kise-san, I want to see how big it is and I also want to see _you_ and _Kasamatsu-san_ practice together.”

Looks like two knockouts by the hands of Kageyama Tobio, because even Kasamatsu can’t help but feel himself blush out of embarrassment from hearing Kageyama say such words and in a way that showed how interested he was in seeing them play basketball. 

And damn it, Kasamatsu should tell him now. He had to, as Kise was obviously back in his daydreaming mode.

Kasamatsu claps his hands together and tells Kageyama the good news for the boy who once used to love the squeaking of the gym floor, the sweat that dripped against his skin when he played hard, the victories that he once cherished but soon have become ghosts of the past that only do more harm than good. 

“Well, you’re lucky enough to come see us after school today, since we’re the first sports group to hold tryouts today, now that Kise’s obviously in his stupid mind, I’ll show you where the gym’s at, let’s go.”

Kageyama follows Kasamatsu as he tosses his milk carton in the trash and the two start quickly going downstairs, leaving Kise behind to his thoughts.

Kise notices the silence and the footsteps that weren’t there before, he hurriedly decides to run downstairs and much to his dismay he must have ran too fast because he can’t control himself as he bumps himself into Kasamatsu and causes both Kageyama and him to tumble downstairs very harshly.

Kise laughed nervously as not only was Kageyama laying ontop of Kasamatsu as they’d reached the first floor again, but that Kise had landed just fine, using the two of them as shields wasn’t what he had intended to do

“Kise,” Kasamatsu groans out, as he feels a heavy weight on him, he can feel Kageyama’s body move against his, jesus christ, he didn’t like this at all. 

“I’m going to kill you!”

Kise’s the one who helps Kageyama up as he lifts Kageyama by his waist and he does it with such ease, it only fuels Kasamatsu’s anger once more. 

But then Kageyama’s the one who is helping Kasamatsu up by holding his hand out for Kasamatsu, he waits for him to grab his hand. 

Kasamatsu then ignores Kise and grabs Kageyama’s hand roughly, which makes Kageyama wobble a bit, Kasamatsu apologizes for that.

. 

“Sorry, Kageyama, I guess being a basketball player and all seems to make us have a monstrous strength, thank you for helping me up, _unlike_ Kise who hasn’t even apologized for making us fall down the stairs.” Kasamatsu gives Kise a murderous look, Kise can feel the chills as he runs over and hides behind Kageyama, which doesn’t work considering their height difference.

“Nevermind him, I’ll deal with you later, Kise. Some random students might be practicing at the gym, so we might just have to walk past it. I don’t even want to know what kinda people are in it. Follow me, Kageyama.”

* * *

“Okay,” Kageyama says, he can feel Kise’s arms on shoulders, still scared of Kasamatsu’s wrath that was eventually going to come. Kageyama just laughs as he follows Kasamatsu, the three are walking back to the cafeteria area, only to go through the doors that Kindaichi and Kunimi had gone through earlier. 

That’s when Kageyama felt uneasy, his stomach started to feel a disgusting nausea that he hasn’t felt since his last year at middle school, or the fear in his eyes when he sees a figure sitting outside of the gym’s entrance.

It had to be paranoia, because Kageyama can’t help but simply follow Kasamatsu and Kise who were arguing about apologies and rudeness and torturous basketball drills, but Kageyama luckily was walking in front of Kise and Kasamatsu was in front of him. Leading the way like he always does. 

Kageyama blurs their voices out because as they get closer to the gym, they are soon almost to the entrance, which then they finally were close enough to the entrance that they could hear loud chatter from inside, balls being dropped and more yells.

And that’s when Kageyama’s uneasiness turns into a sickening pain in his limbs, it makes him freeze as he isn’t aware of his feet moving along with Kise and Kasamatsu, he finally hears _that_ voice.

The voice that reminds him that he wasn’t even good enough for _him_ either.

But Kise and Kasamatsu just shrug and tell Kageyama that it’s not worth it to play in a gym that’s full of people, so Kageyama would have to settle for watching them after school.

Kageyama nods carelessly, as they walk away from the gym’s entrance, Kageyama can’t help but glance at the brunette boy sitting there. 

The hair that was all fluff and reminiscent of the one Kageyama had looked up to and had always wanted to touch, even for a second. Brown hair, brown eyes, fair skin, the obvious growth spurt was evident from the way he sat, from Kageyama’s view that’s all he could see.

And that the boy was wearing an all white uniform with hints of turquoise on the front and back and on the edges of the pants, it looked like a volleyball club uniform from the looks of it. 

That only made Kageyama want to hurl and hurt himself, because the glance at him was too much for his naive heart. The heart that still believes that he could ever have a chance with Iwaizumi and Oikawa. The heart that can’t even manage to love itself because of the damage that was done back then. The stupid heart he wished he’d never been born with, for he can’t even control the throbbing pain mixed with his anxious thoughts of being seen by Oikawa. 

He fails to notice that Kise and Kasamatsu had stopped walking and were holding him with both their hands, looking at him with concern, as Kageyama takes a final look at the boy by the gym. 

The boy he longs to forget and never forgive for making him the way he was and still is. 

* * *

“I-I need to go use the restroom, I’m starting to feel nauseous…” Kageyama’s voice was dripping with pain, and Kise and Kasamatsu are quick to help Kageyama hold himself as they walk back to those two doors that had only brought pain to Kageyama. 

He should have never asked to see the gym if he’d known he’d see Oikawa sitting out there, now he knows Kindaichi and Kunimi would be playing with both Iwaizumi and Oikawa, that only made his hatred for himself grow stronger. 

Kise and Kasamatsu didn’t dare to ask what made Kageyama feel so sick, but Kasamatsu could already guess it, that boy who was out there may have been a part of the demons that Kageyama was facing inside himself. 

Before they had gone back inside of the school building, they were unaware that Oikawa had been watching them, but that he only could see two of the three individuals. 

“Hmm so many weirdos are out in the morning, dunno why that blondie looked familiar and why in the hell had he been leaning down when there wasn’t anyone there! So freaky, even the other boy he was with looked like Iwa-chan, agh! So scary!” 

Oikawa shuts his phone shut, sighs out, “She’s not even picking up either, I suppose Tobio-chan has every right to not tell me what school he’s attending, hmph.” 

Oikawa slowly pulls himself up from sitting down, he looks up into the dusky sky, the first day of their third year and somehow he felt like his life was lacking something. 

“I really hope he’s okay.” Oikawa whispers out at the sky as he lifts his hand into the air and curls it as if he was holding an invisible hand, he returns his attention on getting back inside of the gym. 

If he didn’t get in there soon, Iwa-chan would surely throw some volleyballs at his face! He did not want to destroy his beautiful face on the first day of his third year, so he turned away from where he sat and walked into the bright yellow lights of the gym. 

He’d no doubt tell Iwa-chan that he’d seen a familiar pretty blonde and a scarily similar looking Iwa-chan look alike, the unusual behavior that he’d seen from the blonde in particular, the blonde had been leaning on a ghost or something! 

Little did anyone know that Oikawa wasn’t the same boy as he was in middle school, in fact he’d grown so much that not even Kindaichi would truly understand what chaos would ensue by his stupid loudmouth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment if u love seeing oikawa get hurt too lmao. 
> 
> also the song Kise is singing is sung by Kris Wu, it's just the english translation of Da Wan Kuan Mian as I find the chosen lyrics relatable to Kageyama in a odd way.


End file.
